The invention relates to a surface drainage device.
In line drainage systems water derived from the surface is generally conducted into an inlet chamber, sink trap or similar container from which it is then transferred into a channel system. If there is no gradient in the surrounding terrain, the depths of the consecutive channels in the system are chosen to be such that their bottom levels form a stepwise gradient. Depending on the site at which the channels are coupled to the inlet chambers, they therefore differ in height, in particular with respect to the internal profile.
To enable channels of different heights to be coupled to an inlet chamber, various constructions are known. In particular, attempts have already been made to couple trains of channels by means of insertion parts that have different heights, or can be coupled at different heights, as is known, for example, from German published patent applications DE 24 47 871 A1, DE 26 15 800 A1 and DE 44 25 940 A1 and German utility model DE 295 03 911 U1. The known systems, however, are of very elaborate construction, which affects both their manufacture and also the effort of installing them, in particular when it comes to adjusting them with respect to the various channel heights.